Love Is Forever But Blood Is Not
by FallingIntoSilence
Summary: Taken from our homes... Taken away from our families... We were forced into Project Black Blood... And now I'm dying because I dare not become a horrid creature... My name is Dawn and this is my story...


Note: My sister asked me to write this, I like the story line I hope you guys like it as well

Summary: After their parents death, Faith and Dawn now known as Alicia and Dakota move in with old family friends down in La Push. Everything seems fine except for the strange boys who invade from time to time, they always feel like their burning up. One day while Dakota takes a walk and gets lost Alicia sets out to find her only to come across another vampire. Things take a turn for the worst when one day Dakota ends up in the hospital. Is there more to these girls and their past than everyone knows? Or is it all in their minds?

Prologue:

Years ago in the middle of the night children and people were taken from their home and put into Project Black Blood . The scientists that ran the project were trying to create the immortal elixir using the D.N.A of both Vampires and Humans. Many lives were lost during this process My sister and I were also amongst the many that were tested on. My sister was the only one the survived and broke free, taking me with her before I was fully tested on. Sadly we were unable to free any others before we escaped but we soon hope to change that but for now This is where our story begins

Chapter One. A New Life, Another Name Again...

I groaned as I cracked my back once and glancing over at Fate. "How much longer?" I asked "A few more hours" I sighed, we had been traveling for hours; since we didn't have any money we had to drive all the way to the new town we were suppose to live in by car... I put in my ear buds and started to blast my music from my Ipod, the band Evanscence always kept me entertained in these kinds of long road trips. After an hour or so Fate pulled the ear buds out of my ears "Ow!" "Sorry you weren't listening" She said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes in irritation "Anyways do you remember your name?"She asked as she glanced over to me. "My name is Dakota, and you are Alicia... Faith, why is it that we always change our names anytime we go anywhere?" "You know why! We can't be too careful you know"

I never liked the fake names we would have to use; we've used so many it's hard to keep track of who we were. I watched the rain outside the window, it was drizzling but it was picking up. It was pouring by the time we got to La Push. "Do you know where we are going?" I asked while shutting my Ipod off to save the battery just in case.

"Yeah" I heard her mutter 'I think" under her breath "Oy..." I hit the palm of my hand on my forehead. "Geez... Don't get us lost please" "I won't, it's right here" She said while pulling into a drive way "See" She motioned toward the two people standing on the porch of their house.

Best guesses were that they were Sam and Emily, I tossed Faith her bag and pulled my hoodie's hood all the way up and got out of the car. The hood didn't help much with all the rain pouring down but oh well. When we both were on the porch Emily hugged us both and invited us in, I had quickly noticed the scares on her face but didn't even dare ask. Sam took are bags upstairs to our room, we stood in an awkward silence. Emily sat us down. "So tell me a little about yourselves" "Well I'm Alicia and this is my younger sister Dakota" Faith explained, Emily hadn't known what happened years ago... "How old are you two?" "I'm 16 and she's 17" I answered before Faith could. Emily laughed "Well I hope you enjoy your time here we just moved into this house so don t be afraid to look around, I'm sure everyone will get along fine" "Everyone? Who's everyone?" Before Emily could finish, a group of boys brushed through the door, howling with laughter.

"Hello Emily" they each said as they came and heading toward what looked like the kitchen. They all had dark tanned skin and all wearing no shirts at all and all very muscular, what the heck is this a nude house? I could hear what sounded like the clattering of plates and silver wear.

I got up and poked my head around the corner; the group of boys that had come in were sitting at the table chowing down on some lasagna and garlic bread. My mouth hung open to how fast they were eating. "Yeah I know they don't have any manners" A male voice said from behind me. I jumped in alarm, and spun around. It was a boy about my age probably a year older; he was also bare chested and had a matching tattoo on his right upper arm like the others. He had short glossy black hair. And of course was freakishly large, I gulped down so hard I think I may have swallowed my tongue. My hazel eye's met his brown ones.

"Your one to talk Jacob" Emily said while wrapping her arms around Sam when he came down the stairs. "Well... I'm going to go unpack" Faith or should I say Alicia announced. "I'll help you" I blurted out without thinking. Breaking eye contact with him, but still feeling his eyes on me I followed Alicia upstairs. When I shut the door behind me Alicia had gotten tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked her "Something's not right with those guys" My thoughts then reverted back to Jacob... He was so different than any other guy I had ever met. Don't get me wrong, I've never really had any interests in guys before let alone been interested in one but this time... My thoughts were cut off by a smack in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for!" I growled, she glared me "Sorry" I said while rolling my eyes. I pushed some of my hair back and helped unpack Alicia's clothes and other things she packed.

I went into my room which was across the hall. It was the same size as Alicia's which wasn't all that big. Before I started to unpack the little of things I had I charged my IPod then started with the unpacking, when I was finished I took my IPod off the charger and put it into my pocket and slowly walked down stairs. Faith was sitting with the boys, watching some kind of sport. "Are you hungry?" Emily asked me sweetly.

"No I'm fine... I'm going to go for a walk" It wasn't late enough for me not to go so I might as well enjoy it as long as I could. "Okay just be careful it's slippery" Emily warned "I will, I'll be back soon" I glanced over at Alicia's and gave her barley a nod which was hard to see at first glance. The door swung open when I had barely opened it, the wind pushed its self through the door. I heard someone stand up but I didn't bother looking.

I silently closed the door behind me and looked at the outside. The rain had stopped and it was damp and the air was moist. I put my ear buds in and started playing songs off my IPod, walking toward the woods. I just needed a break. I started traveling up the path but as soon as I had gotten on the path I had lost it. I had been walking for hours it felt like; I took my ear buds out of my ears and looked around at the area I was standing in "Oh great..." I had gotten lost... I heard a twig snap from behind me, I slow turned around and froze in horror.

~Alicia's P.O.V~

I sat between the giant boys watching a football game, it was strange these boys had faster heart beats then normal people do and they stunk like dogs. I looked at my watch, she had left three hours ago for her walk, something wasn't right... I got up which seemed to alarm the other boys. I grabbed my jacket and rushed out the door, I followed her scent but where it ended she was nowhere to be around only the smell of dog.

But that wasn t the only scent, it smelled like vampires... I hadn't met any others, I was the only one that I've seen but I guess some live around here?

~Dakota's P.O.V~

Behind some trees and bushes stepped a large beast like thing, maybe a bear? Its fur was a rusty brown color and black eyes. It took a step forward but I didn't dare move, got even closer. It stood still; maybe it wasn't going to attack me? I reached out my hand to it, why couldn't I stop my body from doing things I didn't want it to do? It sniffed my palm of my hand then titled his head, but then it turned and ran away. I fell onto my knees, what had just happened? I felt dizzy but I got back up and held my weight on a tree as I leaned on it.

Again I heard a twig snap I looked in the direction it came from, I bit down on my lip worried it might be something that DID what to kill me. A young good looking man poked his head out from behind a tree. "I found her" he said "Huh?" Alicia sprung out from behind the man; she embraced me in a tight bear hug. I gasped for air "Can't breathe" I said while trying to get her off of me. "Oh sorry" She let go.

"I was worried out of my mind! Where have you been?" "Uh... well... I got lost-" She bursted out laughing, before I could finish my sentence. "That is so like you" She said while still laughing. "Yeah uh... Who is he?" I asked not trying to sound rude at all I looked over at the guy who stood behind her. He had honey golden colored hair, he was muscular but lean with marble like skin and dark circles under his eyes like he hadn t slept in ages and from here it looked like his eyes were golden. He was unremarkably handsome "Oh this is Jasper I found him while I was looking for you I glanced behind her at Jasper he stood a good distance away from me. "Hi" he said while nodding his head once. "Hello" I replied.

Alicia helped me back onto my feet. "He's just like us... well more of me then you" she whispered in my ear, I gave her a weird look knowing he probably heard her. "Ah there you are" Another man came out from behind the tree, he had pale blonde hair that was combed back that was at collar length hair well-toned medium body frame and gentle golden eye's; he wore basic outdoor clothes. "We were looking for you Jasper" He looked over at us. "And it seems you have some new friends" He held his hand out to us "Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen" we didn't even move "It's nice to meet you, I'm Alicia and this is my younger sister Dakota" I pulled on her sleeve. "I hate to be rude but we better get going" I mumbled to her "We understand" said Carlisle with a nod.

We both turned and headed back home, I let Alicia guide me back so we wouldn t get lost. I'm sure Emily would be worried if we stayed out any longer.

~Jaspers P.O.V~

"Hey Carlisle " I said as I watched the two girls walk away. "Hm?" "That girl Alicia's she's a vampire is she not?" "Yes but something is different about her" He said, he had a look that was unreadable "And her sister..." I began "Yes I am aware of it" He said, cutting me off "It's strange that they would be living down here instead of somewhere else..." I said turning to him "It seems they are staying with the wolves" Strange I said

~Dakota's P.O.V~

I hesitated when I reached the door but I went in anyways. The sun was started to set, and when I stepped into the living room Emily was pacing around. Everyone was still there, and of course when I came into the room she stopped pacing. "I'm sorry I would have been home sooner but I got lost and apparently so did Alicia while looking for me" A few of the boys started to laugh but then stopped when Sam glared at them. "It's alright as you re not hurt and came home safely"

She said with a sigh of relief. "It won't happen again I promise" I said, she nodded and I went back upstairs but I could hear them talking. "Geez... She seems pretty upset" One of the boy's said "Well she did just lose her only living family..." Emily said with a sad tone "Do you think she'll ever be happy?"One of the guys asked "She will in time" Alicia's voice answered this time. The guys obviously forgetting that she was still there.

"She has a hard time opening up to new people; I know her all too well" Alicia said "Why is that?" I knew that voice I think it was the boy that I had met earlier I think his name was Jacob. "Well you see..." Alicia began "Last time she opened up to someone they betrayed her and broke her heart. It's her defense mechanism, Lock everything away and I won't get hurt it s how she thinks " I sighed she didn't have a clue.

"All she need is a friend, hm...Do you think one of you boys would be willing to be able to show her around tomorrow and stay around her during school?" Emily asked "OH ME, ME, ME!" I heard them all shout, I slowly shook my head. "I'll fight you for it!" One boy shouted "You re so on!" another one bellowed. I stood back up and silently went into my room.

Geez why was everyone so concerned about me I mean I can handle myself I'm sixteen for crying out loud! I took my Ipod and put the ear buds into my ears. I just laid there not moving a muscle; I had my eyes shut the whole time I sat there. I felt someone tug on my hood; I expected it to be Emily oh boy was I wrong. I opened one of my eyes and jerked back not expecting someone to be towering over me. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you...again" He said with a slight laugh.

I took my ear buds out and stuffed it into my pocket then sat up with my back to the wall "Was there something you needed?" I asked while avoiding his eyes. "Em wanted me to come up to tell you it's time to eat" "Okay" I got off my bed and followed Jacob downstairs. Emily was smacking all the other boy's hands away from the food. "Alicia and Dakota get first serve you guys can relax for a bit" They all groaned then sat down at the table.

Emily handed me a plate with a piece of stake, mashed potatoes and green beans. "Thanks" I said with a slight smile. I sat at an empty seat and slowly ate my food; the guys chowed down when they got it. I looked over at Alicia "How long do you think you can hold it down?" I said in my thoughts. "Long enough for me to get upstairs and get rid of it" she said back, I gave a tiny nod.

When I was half way done my food I was full, I push the plate forward. "I'm done one of you can have the rest" I said softly getting up from my seat. I could feel the food coming up already. "Please excuse me" I rushed upstairs bathroom and locked the door behind me. I plucked the food back up but once I was done I started coughing up blood. After a half an hour of this I just laid on the bathroom floor, numb and lifeless... It had gotten worse...

I heard a knock at the door but I didn't move. "Dakota come on you've been in there for a half an hour it's mine turn" Alicia whined. I sat my limp body up and got up, unlocking the door and stumbling out, I caught myself on the wall. I weakly looked up at Alicia. "It's getting worse..." I whispered "I know...We'll find away to stop it and cure you I promise."

"I know..." I smiled slightly, she went in and did what she had to but I departed back to my room. I woke up early in the morning, it was Sunday I would have school the next day and to tell you the truth I was sooo not ready to go to high school not ever since the last time... My thoughts were interrupted when my alarm clock started blasting; I slammed my hand down on it, accidentally breaking it in half "Opps..." I would probably have to replace it. Alicia poked her head in. "Not again..." "I'm sorry I don't know my own strength"

I said with a nervous laugh. "Yeah well come on get up" She said as she yanked me out of bed. "We have some stuff we gotta do" "Like what?" I groaned "Shopping for clothes for school for one, now get your lazy butt up and in gear!" She handed me a cup of coffee and made me drink it. I jumped up "Okay I'm up!" "SHH! Don't wake Emily or Sam" She said covering my mouth.

"Sorry" I whispered muffled into her hand, she left as I got dressed and put on my make-up (which was basically eye liner) I quietly shut my door and downstairs where Alicia impatiently tapped her foot looking at her watch. "Bout time" She said with a guff "Well sorry it takes time to look this good" I teased; she rolled her eyes and grabbed the car keys and opening the door, motioning me to hurry up.

I sped down the steps and followed her, we both climbed into our car and strapped in. "So where are we going?" "Port Angeles" I took another sip of coffee before I fell asleep again. I shook my head and let out a sharp breath. "Geez what the heck did you put in this?" I asked looking into the coffee "You don't want to know..." I shivered and slowly put the coffee down.

The first store that Alicia dragged me into was totally empty, I just grabbed some random clothes of the rack and bought them, then dragged into another store but Alicia noticed we barely had enough money so we headed back. I had gotten a black hoodie, a little more make-up some jeans and shirts. She already had enough clothes so she was dragging me off to shop till we dropped (or at least till we ran out of money)

It was about eight or nine when we got back, the boys from yesterday were sitting on the couch but when we got home they all stood up. "I guess we should have introduced ourselves yesterday, I'm Jacob and these guys are Jered, Embry, Paul and Quil" He pointed to each of the boys, all them were smiling and greeted us both.

It felt kind of weird... But it also felt like they were family, and we hadn't had one in a while... I shook the feeling off and took my new things up stairs and stuffed them into the dresser. I prayed that I wouldn't have to go shopping again for a really long time. Now I had no idea what I was going to do now... Hm... I went down stairs again, the boys were crowding around Alicia, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my class schedule and map of the school and again went up to my room and locked myself in my room for the rest of the day. That's basically what I did for the rest of the day.

I was ready for school before Alicia got up; I brushed my hair thoroughly and took a bite of my bagel. It was weird not to see all the boys over here; well it was more quiet that s for sure. "Come on Alicia were going to be late!" "I'm coming, I'm coming" She rushed down the stairs almost tripping and falling the rest of the way down. I held my breath trying to not to laugh. "Very funny" she said grabbing the other half of my bagel

"Yes it is" I chuckled but then suddenly stopped "Hey Alicia do you think it would be safe enough for me to get a job?" Her head jolted up "I don't know..." "Please" I begged "Ug... Fine, but if you don't get good grades no job" I smiled and hugged her. "I won't I swear" "But we both will look for one AFTER school, do you understand?" I nodded as fast as I could.

I climbed into the old black jeep we had since god knows how long, I strapped in and mentally prepared myself to go to school, it had been forever since I had been around so many people at once let along gone to school. Alicia climbed in and started the jeep and backed out of the drive way. "Do you know where we are going?" "Yep, I spent all last night driving from here to the school" "I was wondering why you weren t home" I said with a slight laugh.

Thankfully we lived near the school so we were there in a short period of time and of course once we stepped people would stare at or glance at us. "Ugh... New girls" One girl thought. I looked over at Alicia she was giving me the "Ignore it" look. All at once I could hear all the boys and girls thoughts I felt like screaming. I held it in and kept my composure. I sighed when we got into the school. "Do we need to go to the office and get a map or at least or schedule s?" I asked while getting through the crowd at the front doors of the school.

When we got there a lady in a white tank top and jeans that were torn at the knee came up to us at the front counter and smiled. We told her who we were she handed us everything we needed and shoved us off to class. "What do you have first?" I asked her while looking over my schedule.

"Math, how about you?" "Cem" She chuckled "Well I guess I'll see you later then" "Okay bye" "Keep it together until the end of the day" Alicia thoughts were quick. And she disappeared into the crowed hall ways. I took a deep breath and took a step, than the breath that I had taken in had been knocked out of me in a sudden movement. I fell forward until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. It was quick, like it never really happened.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there" When I was looking in front of me I had to face up to look the person in the face. "It's okay, hey your Emily's new friends, Dakota right?" "Yeah and your Jacob" He smiled at me and helped me pick up my books. "Thanks" "No problem...So where you heading?" "Cem" "Mind if I walk you there?" "What class do you have next?" "Uh... Gym" "Well if Cem wasn't on the other side of the school and the gym wasn't down the hall then yeah I would love for you to walk me to my class" "Well I guess then maybe some other time" "I guess so" "Oh and, Welcome to La Push Reservation"

He was still smiling. I nodded then waved good bye to him and left, my thoughts drifted over to Alicia I wonder how she's doing.

~Alicia's P.O.V~

I tapped my pencil, waiting for class to start. Students were pouring in, shouting and laugh. But then I started to daze off, the only thought in my mind was of that vampire boy... Jasper, I needed to see him again maybe I could go looking for him after school but wait... Dakota wanted to go get a job... Guess find him would have to wait

~Dakota's P.O.V~

I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria; I scanned the room till I found Alicia in the back. Avoiding anyone s gaze I hurried over to the back table and sat down. "Hey" Alicia said. I glanced up at her "Your day going as well as mine is?" I said as I sat up a bit "Depends on what your definition of well is" we both laughed a bit at the remark.

"Look over there" Alicia pointed toward the doors of the cafeteria. A large group of girls were there squealing and had their thoughts overwhelming them. I clinched my head down to the table. The pain was overbearing! The girl s thoughts all coming at once that it was hard to tell which one was which! Alicia knew what was going on. "Just hold it in Dakota" She whispered. I tried to get up but nearly collapsed trying. I feel onto one knee and all the girls thoughts got silent.

Had I screamed when I had meant to hold it in? A large shadow loomed over me; I froze in place hoping the person would go right by me as if I wasn't even there. A large shadow loomed over me as a hand gripped onto my shoulder, I slowly picked up my head and my eyes connected with a pair of dark brown eyes. "Are you okay?" I chewed my bottom lip and I felt a warmth creep across my face. "Uh... Y-yeah I'm fine" I shoved his hands off of my shoulders and got back up. I gave a last glance at Alicia before leaving.

~Jacob's P.O.V~ I watched Dakota leave without a word. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked her sister, she shook her head softly "No, she's just not feeling good" She sighed and sat back down to finish eating. I looked back at the door Dakota had just walked out of.

~Dakota's P.O.V~ I shoved my way through the people in the hallway, trying to get through all the mess of people pouring through the hall. "Geez..." I was finally free but ended up being tripped by some bitchy girls with totally bad nose jobs. Their squeaky mousy laugh irritated me, I rolled my eyes. I came across the library, I shrugged and entered. It was dead silent; roaming through the shelves of books I came across La Push legends books. I yanked one off of the shelf and flipped through it.

I always did like learning about legends where I had to live, as I flipped through it I took notice to how pretty much all of the legends and myths were about Native Americans and wolves?

"Dawn..." My head shot up at the whisper, I nearly dropped the book in my hands. I put it back and looked around but nothing happened after that.

Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, I mean no one knew my name besides my sister and- I shook my head. No! I refuse to go any further with that thought! I sighed and walked over to an empty table, trying to collect my thoughts that had been jumbled up. After a while I finally just gave up and just looked down at my bag that I had been caring around with me. "I guess I forgot about it" I dug through it until I pulled out my sketch book.

I hadn't touched it in awhile; I flipped through the book countless trees, birds and nature scene were sketched into it. I stopped at one of a boy, him... I ripped the page out of the book and folded it up and put it into my bag. Why hadn't I thrown it out? The library door screeched open, I didn't look just kept skimming through my sketch book.

"Was it to early to take you to school?" Alicia's voice said from behind me. I shook my head. "Just a bunch of hormonal teens who like to make my ears bleed" I guess I forgot to mention I can hear people thoughts with my ears if their loud enough not with my mind like Alicia can. She sat down in the chair next to me. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged "My headache is gone, I'll be fine" She nodded and stared down at my sketch book that was in my lap.

"You still have that?" she reached for it but I pulled it away from her. I nodded "It was a gift from mom, why would I get rid of it?" Even though I had no memory of her I had found that card that she had written to me.

I had never once shown anyone my sketch book, I looked down at the piece of folded paper, I grabbed it and put it into my book and put my book away. "Is lunch over?" "No not yet, why are you hungry?" "No I think I would like to go seven hours without puking my guts up" I said with a stiff laugh

It felt like eternity before school ended Alicia and I headed toward Port Angeles which was packed with people in the shopping district. We tried a few places but it didn't really work out but instead we came across a small cafe that I got a job in. It was called "Faleca's Cafe" or something like that. Sadly I don't start until next week. "So, now what should we do?" I asked after we left the cafe, Alicia shrugged. "We should head back since Emily will probably have dinner waiting for us and probably would get mad if we ate out or late" I nodded in agreement and climbed into the passenger s seat.

On the way back something struck my mind. "Hey, Al-Faith?" She looked over to me "Yeah" "Do you remember the day I got lost in the woods and you and that boy came to find me?" "You mean Jasper, what about him?" "Uh well... How do you know he's... A vampire?" The car came to a sudden stop but Alicia had stopped at a red light. "He smelled like one, at least I think, we ve been around some but you never know, I'm sure there's more around here but I guess I'll have to go look tonight" "Can I come with you? I promise I won't slow you down" "Sure I don't see why not" She said, continuing to drive. It makes me wonder how many other vampires there are


End file.
